


You can't always get what you want.

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Español | Spanish, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Not Beta Read, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Clint no cree en las promesas, pero al menos la presencia de su hermano hace que pueda dormir.





	You can't always get what you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble para el Fictober 2018 con el prompt sharing the bed.

Sentía la furia, la frustración y la impotencia en cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo. Deseaba gritar y destrozar todo lo que se le pusiera en frente hasta estar satisfecho o exhausto, pero no podía hacerlo, no tan cansado y lastimado como se encontraba en ese momento. 

De llorar ni pensarlo. Las lagrimas jamas habían solucionado nada... y a decir verdad tampoco lo haría romper cosas o gritar, pero al menos le parecían mejores opciones que llorar en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de la hora que era. 

Un movimiento a su lado sobre la cama que compartía con su hermano comenzara a latir a un ritmo frenético. Cerro los ojos con fuerza preparándose en caso de que fuera su padre regresando de la cantina con intensión de terminar con la que había empezado durante la tarde. 

Pero en lugar de un golpe, recibió un cálido abrazo que le hizo abrir los ojos y expulsar el aire que estaba reteniendo en su pecho. Giro su pequeño cuerpo no sin cierta dificultad para quedar frene a la persona que lo abrazaba. 

Entonces se encontró con la mirada triste de su hermano Barney, que a pesar de todo, le sonreía. Barney paso una mano por la cara de Clint con cariño y despeino cariñosamente su cabello antes de decirle algunas cosas que el pequeño rubio ya no podía oír, pero que imaginaba, eran las de siempre "Todo estará bien, yo te cuidare. Lo prometo."

El niño mas joven asintió como lo hacia siempre aunque desde hacia tiempo que había dejado de creer en sus promesas, pero que lo hacían sentir lo suficiente tranquilo para dormir un poco. Después de todo, ¿que cosa podría hacer su hermano de 10 años contra su padre?, ni siquiera su madre había podido detenerlo cuando lo había arrojado contra la pared antes de que todo se volviera negro, despertara con un montón de vendas en la cabeza y sin poder escuchar nada (pese a que el doctor había dicho/escrito que había una posibilidad de recuperar su audición) . 

Barney se acomodo debajo de las mantas antes de volver a abrazar a Clint con fuerza. El rubio suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, intentaría dormir con la esperanza de que su propio padre no lo sacara de la cama para darle otra paliza. 

El ultimo pensamiento antes de finalmente dormir fue lo mucho que deseaba que alguien los salvara a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
